User talk:CMAN122
Please be aware that I reply any message you post on this page here. It's easier to track conversations this way. 19.1 It appears the Wiki has decided to upgrade itself and now everything looks awful. I think we're at Defcon 4. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :True, but from what I've seen from on other wikis, it was predictable. The pop-ups however are annoying. I don't know how to get rid of them. CMAN122 (talk) 20:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I've tried to get as much of the wiki back to the way it used to be but I just can't. We'll need someone who knows coding to get the colours right. I've also been digging around to find a method for turning off or blocking the pop-ups. ::btw, we currently have code from the Hellboy Wiki because they seem to be working fine over there.LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 20:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe we should contact Wikia. If they can't help us, we have to figure everything out by ourselves... CMAN122 (talk) 20:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's a good idea at this point, the update has defeated me. Wikia - 1, LMR - 0. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's OK man. There's a free ZL1 waiting for ya :D Anyway, before I contact Wikia, I'd like to know if there are issues other than the navboxes and popups. I haven't looked into everything yet. CMAN122 (talk) 21:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The width="##px" function is broken on sortable wikitables. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I have just sent a mail to them. CMAN122 (talk) 21:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Now we play the waiting game. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Sure. Until then, we can try to fix everything in a "primitive" way. (© Javik) CMAN122 (talk) 21:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Belated Message btw, Happy Birthday for last week. Sorry, I forgot to congratulate you. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't really care if people don't congratulate, so don't worry. CMAN122 (talk) 13:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, thanks. CMAN122 (talk) 11:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Caprice Page Hey there a friend of mine discovered that the 95-96 Caprice also exists in the Playstation version of Porsche Unleashed and I added one of his pictures with his permission. I think its time to split the Caprice page into 2 like you and LeMansRacer wanted to do. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. I thought they only used a 930 and 993 Porsche as police cars. I will work on the Caprice page, when I have finished working on the NFSC character pages. CMAN122 (talk) 20:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Template Info Request Hi CMAN122, I am trying to make some edits on the NFS 2 page. I have been an Admin on another Wiki previously, and would like to know where the template page is, just so I can view formatting for Infoboxes Thanks in advance and look forward to working with you Clintang84 |Talk 08:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I might be able to find what I need here on the Special Pages ... I will see how I go Thanks again Clintang84 |Talk 08:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nope, no luck Any info would be great, thank you :) Clintang84 |Talk 08:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) All sorted, sorry to be a nuisance Clintang84 |Talk 09:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :We actually haven't created any template for the game. If you need one, just tell me how you want it. CMAN122 (talk) 09:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I am trying to create this one: http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Templates:Track Clintang84 |Talk 12:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, it appears that all Templates on this Wiki are infoboxes ... I will work from there, thanks Clintang84 |Talk 12:50, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Track Template/Formatting The pages that I added, do they fit in with the rest of the formatting on the wiki? Thanks Clintang84 |Talk 00:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've just edited your page. I think it looks better without the tables. We use a similar style in some car pages such as here. CMAN122 (talk) 09:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, no problem, thanks Other than that, all good? Clintang84 |Talk 10:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'd get better pictures, if you can. Apart from that, you can start with everything. CMAN122 (talk) 10:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) HAHA I WISH I could get better pictures ... It saddens me that I can't I thought that it's better to have one rather than none, they can always be replaced Clintang84 |Talk 12:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) My Work Sorry I've not been able to be of as much help lately for two main reasons; Guild Wars and University. I will be trying to help as much as I can but I might not be as often as you'd like. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 18:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's OK, I got hooked up in Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer again, because of the upcoming Leviathan DLC. We might need longer than as usual to adapt every NFSW Car Article to the Car Classes update, but ultimatively, the quality is what counts and not quantity. I'll tinker on the NFSW Car Releases table on the main page and replace a few cars and some other things. CMAN122 (talk) 09:32, August 27, 2012 (UTC) September 2012 What time is it!? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hell, I don't know! I've spent too much time with my Quarian Engineer. CMAN122 (talk) 15:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::NEW THEME TIME! LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Looking forward to the MW *cough* BP2 *cough* theme. CMAN122 (talk) 16:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Need for Speed: Undercover/Body Kits I've noticed something on the Shelby GT500. All of the three look similar. Kindly change the pictures?Martino161921 (talk) 09:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :There is actually a small difference between the first two body kits; the second one has a slightly larger front lip. But you were right with the last one. Thanks for telling me. CMAN122 (talk) 14:18, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Can I upload new pictures and cars like in NFS WORLD (plese answere) ! (Soory for Bad English) Time To Play Opportunity Hey CMAN, My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development Team. Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud of. We want to know which page you would want to have represent . There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1 but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now. If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages eg. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, I hope you decide to participate! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :We would love to participate. The most complete article we have ever written is the Pursuit page, but it's not related to MW 2012. Our MW 2012 pages still need some work, given it was just recently released. Perhaps the Autolog page is good, too. CMAN122 (talk) 09:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::For now we'll do the Autolog page, but if you'd like to change it later, all you need to do is change the link on the homepage badge, and move the 'time to play' template from the old article to the new one. Hope this works for you! Cheers Sena 16:05, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Question I have a question how can i change car tier do i have to level up or something? 22:11, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :I will never be able to answer your questions without more information. CMAN122 (talk) 16:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) The MW 2012 cop cars are driveable after all Yo CMAN122 been a while I just discovered that you can drive the police cars in Most Wanted 2012 for the PC but only through a car changer. When you do use it you can turn the lights & sirens on and off like in Hot Pursuit. I don't want to post that the cars are obtainable in the pages I wanted to tell you here and show you the link for the car changer. Oh I thought I also let you know you can call me Louis or Lou since that is my real name what is yours? Car Changer Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 02:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Looks legit but unfortunately I play the game on Xbox. Oh, and I don't have a German name but my friends call me Kuchen, which is cake in English. Don't ask me how I got it. CMAN122 (talk) 14:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ok Kuchen no worries and some people believe that the cop cars could be playable in the console versions through DLC but that's only a rumor. I have a 360 myself but not this game but maybe I will get it for the 360 one day I will get the PC version first after I upgrade my PC to Windows 7. BTW about the Police Interceptor Utility in that same video I discovered its not the production model its the concept version of it. Because like HP 2010 & the Run's Interceptor Sedan Concept model which has the same 18 inch rims & center caps too. ProStreet Pages Hello CMAN122, i just wanted to ask you since you are an admin, can i add a page for each of the locations in ProStreet, like Tokyo Dockyard, Ebisu and Infineon :Sure thing, it's a wiki after all. Just remember to use a clear structure for your articles. CMAN122 (talk) 22:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Beginning I will, but since I'm new, if I commit some mistakes, please, help me, thanks GabryC (talk) 10:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Cadillac CTS in HP2010 and MW2012 Hello, It's hyungwoo0312 the newcomer to NFS Wiki that's been uploading MW2012 images! Recently I've discovered that Cadillac CTS included as traffic cars in Hot Pursuit (2010) and Most Wanted (2012) looked more like a 2004 CTS-V, and suggested LeMansRacer to move their descriptions and images to CTS-V (2004)'s page. However to this date no actions were taken. So I went back into MW2012 and took another photo of it: and it was actually found out to be a 2004 CTS-V. I've compared this image with CTS-V's image in NFS: Undercover and it looks exactly the same. I don't know what happened in the first place, but it seems evident that CTS in HP2010 and MW2012 is a 2004 CTS-V. It'll be great of you to take action and correct the error. Thanks for checking out! :)Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 14:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Please keep in mind that LMR is very busy with university and modelling a 3D model. He even abandoned to sleep, so he told me. I will correct the errors immediately. CMAN122 (talk) 15:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ahh yes I remember him telling me that, please tell him that I'm sorry if I made him uncomfortable over this issue, and thank you for the quick response. Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 15:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry with regards to the CTS issue, I simply forgot about it. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Renamed the Ford Police Interceptor Utility article to Ford Police Interceptor Utility Concept Yo Kuchen I thought I tell you this but the Ford Police Interceptor Utility model featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is not the production model but rather the concept model that Ford unveiled in 2010 months after the sedan version was unveiled. I renamed it to Ford Police Interceptor Utility Concept since the fact real one lacks the Explorer XLT/Limited mirrors with the lights in them, & it also has the same 18 inch rims & center caps that the concept version of the sedan has as well too. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 21:57, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much for fixing what had happened. I'm really sorry for this incident. I have absolutely no idea how the templates I didn't touch got messed up. Does it have something to do with the source code? How can I prevent such thing from happening next time? It'll be very helpful to know. :( Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 14:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Butt Hurt Hello im a new editor here and lemans racer is deliberatley falsely reverting my edits can you please get him to stop thank you Tmi1080 (talk) 22:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Please fill out one of these forms and the matter will be resolved. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:29, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Guidelines man, guidelines. No ifs, ands, or buts! CMAN122 (talk) 00:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :: And especially no coconuts! HowAreYouDoingToday (talk) 03:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Tristan New Admin NFSKutski for a new year admin, what do you think? I haven't asked him yet because I'm after your opinion first. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, why not? He is an experienced editor, which is something this site really could use. CMAN122 (talk) 22:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::He said yes and is looking forward to it. Sadly, I can't promote him. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Will do now. CMAN122 (talk) 17:54, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Angie's Challenger how did you build angie's dodge challenger cocept car? :I merely took a pic of it. CMAN122 (talk) 13:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Front Page and Talk Pages I was thinking of redesigning the World section of the homepage in favour of a quick link section instead of new releases. If not, I'd like to drop that section all together. Also, I was thinking of activating the Messages function from the Wikia Labs to replace our talk pages. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Go on with redesigning the mainpage. However, I don't want the Message Wall system activated. Talk pages are typical for wikis. Sure, this where the article comments come into play, but I don't think that discussions are eligible for comments. Plus, this would even encourage more vandalism, because it is quicker and easier to comment than to edit an article. CMAN122 (talk) 14:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::That's a very good point, I'll not bother with messages. I'll go ahead with the redesign once we get some more aspects of World done but for now I'll take it down. Thanks. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Newbie Friendly Not very "Newbie Friendly", are you? Final warning on the first day? Wow. Okay, so maybe it's gonna take time for me to get used to the "style" of the wikia, but seriously. Don't be so harsh on new-guys on the website. I get that it's pretty annoying when "new guys come in and begin talking complete non-sense", but be nice at least. You may correct any mistakes and give a few tips (like when you gave me a link to the Manual thing). All I'm trying to say is lighten up and be more friendly. Or don't, lol. It's just that new users will want to leave immediately from the site because the admins can be very strict and rude. ChaosDrifter94 (talk) 19:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC)ChaosDrifter94 :I think you have to remember that this is a wikia first and foremost, so anyone can come in and edit as they please. It's that the page needs standards, and the expectation is that "If you want to contribute, learn what is right and wrong first." It's the same aspect of entering someone's house as a stranger. I'm sure if you can prove yourself as non-threatening and continue to contribute, you'll earn your spot, much like in any other wikia site. I understand the same way since I made my mistakes at the start too, but you have to remember that a wikia page can be vandalised and they are taking precautions necessary. Angeloky 20:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I had already warned you about not publishing stuff regarding forum speculations, which cannot be proven by reliable sources. However, you continued to do so by inserting game exploit tutorials. I'm fine with exploits unless they involve the use of third-party programs. Why does nobody check the Manual of Style (MoS) anyway? 2-3 minutes of reading can save you from 24 hour bans. ::And no, I've been friendly towards new editors. If you actually took advise of my message, I'd have spared you a final warning. Still don't believe me? Try to do the same on Wikipedia or any other high-traffic wiki. CMAN122 (talk) 14:55, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Additional Admins I'm thinking we should drop the minimum requirement of edits for admin applications by 500. Only so we can give two users (I think you know which) a sooner chance of becoming admins due to their great quality additions - should they want the position. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :You're right. 1500 edits does seem too much. I'll also reduce the edit count for Mods to 250 although I don't think anyone would be interested in that position. CMAN122 (talk) 15:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, about the Sports Class in MCO, officially it had no Body Type restriction, that means I remember the 8 Ball and the Shelby Cobra were in the Sports Class, noticeable was the High stock Performance of both vehicles that were blasting the tuners away. so you can write down 'Any' instead of 96-97...Besides i have Files from shut down which includes the html File to view the Car Class sheet that was in the game, also a picture from in the game showing it. Wrong Rims Ronnie's Supra actually uses 5zigen 5zr wheels. :Just to quote something from the MoS: Users can not request that content be edited by another user as this defeats the purpose of an open Wiki site. CMAN122 (talk) 14:26, March 15, 2013 (UTC) V-Spec II You know that you were right about the turn lights on the front. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :After comparing the car with the Skyline from NFS Underground 1 & 2, I came to the conclusion that both have clear turn lights on the front bumper. And we all know the Skyline from the UG series is a V-spec I. The anon was actually right, because we don't know if the Skyline in MW is actually a V-spec model, despite it sharing similar looks with the V-spec II and the V-spec I from UG. I'll leave the article as it is until somebody finds definitive proof or asks CG himself. CMAN122 (talk) 14:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) where's the helicopters i been running from the cops on most wanted and noticed that the Fairhaven police department lacks helicopters why is that?--CHOTTAPRIDE (talk) 00:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC)chottapride :How would I know why there are no choppers in the game? I am not affiliated with EA or Criterion Games if that's what you were thinking. We are only dependent on Wikia. CMAN122 (talk) 16:56, April 8, 2013 (UTC) EA MIght know --CHOTTAPRIDE (talk) 22:49, April 8, 2013 (UTC)chottapride I'm guessing helicopters are difficult to program which is why they rarely appear in any games. - 11:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Development I don't know what you're up to but I like where you're going with it. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] :Enlighten yourself with this blog entry! CMAN122 (talk) 16:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Dilemma (Please Help) Hi, I've been having some issues with you're fellow admin LeMansRacer here recently and was hoping that you could help me out. I keep attempting to upload a new Veneno image, however he keeps undoing my edits. I've read the editing manual from top to bottom and can't figure out what i'm doing wrong. I've: *Added a reference link in the edit summary upon completion *Placed the gallery in the proper section of the arctice page *Given the image a proper name 'Lamborghini_Veneno_NFS_Rivals.jpg' *And gave it a proper caption in the gallery "Need for Speed: Rivals" Now him udoing my edits is fine by me, but what he won't do is help me. Nowhere in the manual does it say HOW to properly reference an image and LMS won't answer my requests for an explanation on proper formatting. I'm starting to think that this is on a more personal level and I don't know why. Not to mention that the video that the image comes from is actually the "undercover cop" video placed literally right on the front page of the NFS Rivals article; that being said, I technically don't even need a proper reference since the image is a screenshot of an official video. Look, this isn't the first time he's done this to me now, and the rest of it I can forgive; but when a site admin rejects a legitimately valid piece of information with several real references, I begin to question their authority. If you can't help me on this i'm probably going to have to go to a higher authority on this one, because of all the wiki's i've been in, I have yet to run into this kind of issue before. No doubt i'm probably gonna get blocked again if I try to repost the image, so will you do something about it? BTW, here's the image this has been all about, nice ain't it? Thanks, Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) # The image does not meet the minimum resolution of 1280 x 720 # The image has a minimised taskbar running across the base of it # The image was not correctly named # You've reuploaded an image previously removed by a staff member Obviously, you can not read or have problems remembering key aspects of the Manual of Style. Remember the manual of style? It has been mentioned to you before. Please follow it and stop uploading images that do not meet its criteria. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:04, October 13, 2013 (UTC) #But it does not stray too far from the minimum either. I can understand the limit to a maximum of 1920 x 1080 due to data congestion, however this is not an art gallery. Yes low-quality images should be rejected, but I do not consider this to be of poor quality even despite its smaller size. #Honestly, that one IS my fault, it's hard to see over a white background, and only after opening it in PS was this noticed, i'll take full blame on this one. #So how should it look? Game title first: NFSRivals_LamborghiniVeneno.jpg, or Vehicle title first? #I know that, only because I was never informed WHY it was removed, a simple writeup as you've done here would have been helpfull and would have prevented me from uploading again. And so after not recieving an explanation to all the problems with the file, I merely reviewed and fixed, what I thought were at the time, the only issues present. Which from my standpoint seemed to only be an issue with the reference. Finally, I won't be uploading it again, since the thing looks like crap when blown up to the minimum requirement. However, I request 3 simple things of you, so please read what I have to say, it would really mean a lot. #Review the Manual of Style from an unbiased standpoint. True enough, many of the points are quite genuine and have a great deal of purpose. However, try considering from a newbie's standpoint the strictness of some of the points and question whether or not they are really needed. Because aside from that taskbar you pointed out, I see no real issues here, and nor would anyone else. #Getting banned over these mistakes is rather harsh as well. Maybe if vandilisim is in place, yes a ban should be issued, but not when the individual is trying to actually contribute and help the community, to help make your job easier. You don't beat a child when they try and fail to help their parrents, so why should the same concept hold here? How can one learn from their mistakes if they are perminantly scared away? #Can you not slander me when I $#@& up. Just show a little respect when calling us out on our mistakes, because not everyone possesses the same standards that the site runs by. All i'm asking is for you not to be so rude to us, yes it can be annoying to constantly pick up other people's messes; but remember, you were a noob once too. Hell, by what i've witnessed, you've got the exact same issue with the admin on the burnout wiki. So just show a little sympathy here, please. I'm aware that you're bussy with university and have little time to ever respond to my long line of questions. So don't do so if you don't need to, just read them and try to take them into account. I'm more than aware of your situation, being in my second year of college myself. Honestly I don't care whether or not you hate me for being so pushy, but just know that from my standpoint i've been doing the right thing here. Thanks Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:26, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :For someone that doesn't care about a resolved matter, that's a very well laid wall of text. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :It's more about prevention of further cases, improving current methods, and getting some things laid out. And yes, I tend to ramble on about things. Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC) @1. (Image): Don't forget consistency. It's very important to make sure that every article uses the same layout - if you suddenly have smaller and blurrier images for a few articles, consistency cannot be maintained and you will have articles that look better and worse to each other. Also, it's 2013 - 1280x720 ain't a big deal at all. @1. (MoS): Sorry, I don't think it is biased or too strict at all. It certainly looks somewhat technical when you view it as a newbie but that's what you need for a high-traffic gaming wiki that values high quality standards. Unfortunately we have always had way too many people that did not bother to read or follow the MoS. Even you didn't do that by uploading the same picture more than once, despite it not meeting the MoS' criteria. Just follow the rules and nobody is going to bother you. It's really that simple. @2.: Our banning policy was much more strict before we implemented this, which is based on a points system. As you can see, you get the most points for not following the MoS, which is undoubtely the most important aspect of the Need for Speed Wiki when it comes to editing. @3.: Here's a little advice: Try to take care of your own mistakes before you point out the flaws from other people. It's certainly not pleasant to be mocked, but that's what you get for not checking yourself first. Anyway, I hope my answer has been helpful for you. My eyes feel sore and I have just finished a plethora of college homework and preparations. CMAN122 (talk) 21:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) #That's understandable. #I did read it, the only problem was that I did not recognize every error which the media possessed. At the time I only considered the one issue being present, resolving it I uploaded the image once more thinking that it met the criteria. #Yeah, i've seen that as well when I was snooping around for my one-week ban durration, along with the Community Guidelines, FAQ, and MOS. The only section that I never glace at is the copyrights section. Being a graphic artist i'm well aware of those terms for any site. #Noted Yes, thanks for taking the time to read and respond to my request, and thanks for being both generous and modest about it. Good Day Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Rivals launch plans/Requests? Hey there CMAN, Just wanted to check in with you and some of the other NFS admins and see if you guys needed any help with the Wiki before the Rivals launch. It seems you have it under control, but we just like to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need before a new title launch. Help with organization, new templates, and custom art are all things we're more than happy to help with. That said, do you guys have any plans for the Rivals launch outside of getting all the new content up? If not, we'd be happy to organzine some polls, community awards or simple videos. Anyways, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything, and thanks for all your work on the NFS Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:23, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Need for Speed (film) My apologies. I respect your concerns in this matter, and I have written my own original synopsis based on the official information available. The images I added were released to us through our standard promotional media channels (Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, in this case). I missed the "Please give the file a descriptive name or it may be deleted." notification on the multiple upload page, so that's on me - I have renamed the images appropriately. I have also filled out the copyright holder and source info, as requested on the upload page. In situations like these, official sites are putting information out there in promotion of their product, a film in this case. Companies tend to embrace the reuse of elements such as a film synopsis on non-competing sites like wikis. This is because they realize the end result is free promotion for their product among their target market. I did attempt to reference the passage with a standard ref tag, but I see the two excerpts are from two different NFS promotional sites, and I missed a tag for one of them. Even so a company in this situation is unlikely to be worried about this usage. Personally, I've never heard of a film promotion site complaining about these types of things, which is why I went ahead and used the text they offered. Once again, I apologize for the unwanted edit, my only intent was expanding the article with additional relevant information. Thank you for your time. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:12, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Images I see that the images have already been renamed, I will update the summary info. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's true that some companies don't bother copyrighting promotional content, but we still prefer to have self-written text. If we allow our editors to copy information from other sites one-to-one, they would more likely copy information that is actually copyrighted. Also, it seems much more credible. :I removed the images because they were not named properly and thought they were unneccessary. But since you believe it would give our readers a better impression of the movie, I'll leave them as they are. CMAN122 (talk) 22:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, CMAN122 . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Character Info Box Hey CMAN122! I would like to help you to improve pages' appearance. I can make an info box for characters in NFS games. I have experiences with Killzone Wikia so I would like to contribute my experience to this wiki. I just want to know if you can allow me to make new character info box and apply it in NFS pages. If you have any concern or suggestion, you can let me know. Thanks! DeafGamer24 (talk) 23:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, why not. Just make sure that the colours of your infoboxes match to the articles' themes. CMAN122 (talk) 13:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! I am happy to make new infoboxes for you. I hope your staff know about this so everyone has no problem with that. Thanks! DeafGamer24 (talk) 14:28, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Need Help Hi please help me how to make the Career Intro Supra. I want to learn how to make it. Thank you. :Hi, first of all, can you elaborate on your description please? A Supra featured in a career intro? What game was it? By the way, I think it's very unlikely that any of us have the key to that since this is not a visual modification tutorial website. Also, remember to sign your posts with four ~'s or the signature button. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 06:41, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::He probably meant Darius' Supra from NFS Carbon. If that's so I'm quite sure you can't get the vinyls anywhere in-game. The rest of the car shouldn't be hard to replicate though. CMAN122 (talk) 14:52, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello please post in YouTube the Toyota Supra of the opening movie of Need For Speed Carbon. I want to learn how to make it. Thank you. :Now that's rich. CMAN122 (talk) 11:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm running into a problem and I hope you can help me. I've noticed that the picture in the Italdesign Nazca entry is a fan made mod for NFS HS and not an official model from EA, as the car does not appear in NFS HS. User LeMansRacer keeps removing my post in the talk page and banning my IP just because of that. PLEASE look into it as I think it's wrong that a moderator silences another user that way, especially since in this case I'm 100% correct about it. Thank you. 14:52, September 10, 2014 (UTC)